


The Camera

by beautymadeherthink



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautymadeherthink/pseuds/beautymadeherthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanjay learns how to use his new camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> "Meri jaan" translates to "my love" in Hindi.

Click. Click.

Sanjay was at it again.

The clock just struck ten-thirty. The girls were asleep, totally oblivious to the activity in the living room. Anderson was editing the script for a 60 Minutes report while feverishly ignoring Sanjay's attempts to learn how to use his new camera.

“Look at this, Andy,” Sanjay remarked, moving to sit beside Anderson on the loveseat. “Check out the depth-of-field in this shot.”

Anderson glanced at the small digital screen, hints of a smirk on his face. “Really, Sanj? The Kleenex box?”

“You know, with the right lighting, anything can look dramatic.”

Anderson smiled in spite of himself. Ever since they shot Planet in Peril five years ago, his partner had developed a minor obsession with photography. Not even a week after they returned from the shoot in Africa, Sanjay had purchased new lenses for his camera as well as a new photography book. Despite having two full-time jobs, he managed to carve out the time to experiment with different angles and techniques. It was one of the (many) things Anderson loved about him; once he had a passion for something, he held it with a vice grip.

Shaking his head, Anderson turned back to his script.

Click. Click.

Anderson looked up, watching with vague amusement as Sanjay snapped photos of their dogs, Molly and Bosco, sleeping in the corner of the living room.

“That's incredible...” Sanjay noted. “You can even see Molly drooling on the floor.”

“Well the next time you do a story on drool, you'll know which camera to use,” Anderson retorted, shifting his weight slightly.

Sanjay grinned while refocusing his lens. “Hey, the last place I'd want to learn how to use this thing is on location.”

“That didn't stop you from trying during your last report from London.”

Sanjay chuckled at the memory. “And now I know better.”

Anderson turned back to his script, not noticing the moment when Sanjay got up from the loveseat and moved to kneel behind the coffee table. Bringing the camera up to his eye, Sanjay focused the lens on Anderson's concentration face. Click.

Anderson glanced up, flushing once he noticed Sanjay's camera on him. He gave his partner a small half-smile and a wave. Sanjay couldn't help but return the smile as he took another picture of Anderson, the flash illuminating the room.

“Oh!” Sanjay exclaimed, tilting his head away from the screen.

“What?”

“Maybe I shouldn't use the flash on you, meri jaan.”

Compelled by his curiosity, Anderson got up from the loveseat and moved to see Sanjay's screen. On it was Anderson's face almost completely whited out from the bright flash.

“Oh my god,” Anderson remarked, shifting to kneel beside his partner. “I know I'm pale; but am I really that pale?”

Sanjay snorted. “Yes, but that shouldn't really be news to you, Andy.”

Anderson raised his eyebrow, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Chuckling at the expression on his face, Sanjay closed the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

“But that's okay,” Sanjay said against Anderson's mouth. “I love your pasty face anyways.”

Anderson couldn't help but smile as he kissed him back.


End file.
